Charge-up Perfumes
The Modulation Commune is the 4 cures' transformation device in Freiheit PreCure. Functions The most notable ability about the Charge-up Perfumes is the ability to transform into Pretty Cure. This is done by shouting "Pretty Cure *Cure name* Charge!" A light emits and then transforms the Cure. Another ability granted from Athena in episode 21 is the ability to power-up the cures. PreCure Charge PreCure!*Cure name* Charge! (プリキュア！***チャージ! Purikyua! ***''Chāji!) is the official transformation phrase used by the Cures. To activate their transformation, the girls need their Charge-up perfumes. Sequence '''Cure Heartbeat:' Mae shouted "PreCure!", then the perfume emits a pink glow and her clothes and glasses disappeared. Then she shouted, "Heartbeat Charge!" The gloves and boots appeared first. Her top appeared second, then the skirt appeared as well. After that, her accessories appeared, including her necklace and earrings. Her hair lengthens and changed its color. It is put in twintails. Lastly, she put her Heartbeat Perfume on her waist. After the transformation is completed, Cure Heartbeat opened her eyes and shouted, "Pounding the beat of love! Cure Heartbeat!" Cure Skylight: Shiori shouted "PreCure!", then the perfume emits a blue glow and her clothes disappeared. Then she shouted, "Skylight Charge!" The gloves and boots appeared first. Her top appeared second, then the skirt appeared as well. After that, her accessories appeared, including her necklace and earrings. Her hair lengthens and changed its color. Lastly, she put her Skylight Perfume on her waist. After the transformation is completed, Cure Skylight opened her eyes and shouted, "Shining the light of hope! Cure Skylight!" Cure Firedust: '''Sei shouted "PreCure!", then the perfume emits a red glow and his clothes and ponytail disappeared. He posesses gender changing during the transformation. Then she shouted, "Firedust Charge!" The gloves and boots appeared first. Her top appeared second, then the skirt appeared as well. After that, her accessories appeared, including her necklace and earrings. Her hair changed its color. Lastly, she put her Firedust Perfume on her waist. After the transformation is completed, Cure Skylight opened her eyes and shouted, "Burning the flame of Belief! Cure Firedust!" '''Echo Lumière: Sharon shouted "PreCure!", then the perfume emits a yellow glow and her clothes and ponytail disappeared. Then she shouted, "Lumière Charge!" The gloves and boots appeared first. Her top appeared second, then the skirt appeared as well. After that, her accessories appeared, including her necklace and earrings. Her hair lengthens and changed its color. It is put in a large ponytail. Lastly, she put her Lumière Perfume on her waist. After the transformation is completed,Echo Lumière opened her eyes and shouted, "Singing the song of freedom! Echo Lumière!" When doing group transformation, all the 4 cures fly down and shout, "For everyone's hearts, we will fight until the end of the world!" (みんなの心のために、この世界の終わりまで戦う！''Minna no kokoro no tame ni, kono sekai no owari made tatakau!'') Trivia * It resembles the heart perfumes and the shiny perfume in Heartcatch PreCure. * Each charge-up perfume has different patterns and names. * It is the first time where all the cures' transformation phrase are different. * It is known that all cures' perfumes did not belong to them before they became PreCures. (The previous owners of the perfumes were the band members of No Hope. For keeping their secret identity, they weren't allowed to bring their perfumes during their world tour, thus, the perfumes were locked in a special room in the band's apartment. After their news of missing, the perfumes were given to the curent cures by the band's manager.) Category:Items Category:Transformations Category:Transformation Items